ghostofatalefandomcom-20200223-history
On Mushrooms
On Mushrooms - a Monograph By Faustus Rott Chapter 1 - Common Fungus Ear-Cap A broad green cap and orange stem distinguish this handsome mushroom. The Ear-Cap Flourishes on dead and rooting wood - the trunks of fallen trees, their stumps, and so on. Used in treament for: *Fog-eye *Stomach murmurs *Doubt Cat's Tooth A rare mushroom, yellow in colour and fluted in design. Its colloquial name is derived fromt his distinctive shape. The Cat's Tooth may be found growing on or near rough-hewn stonework ~ walls, archways, et cetera. Used in treament for: *Droop-Ear *Toothache Spongeball Amateru mycologists might initially have some difficulty identifying this specimen. Indeed, its red cap, accented in white, does nothing to evoke the imagery of it's name. In fact, the Spongeball's name is derived from the large white spores it releases towards summer's end. The Spongeball abounds around old cut stone steps, flagstones and the like. Used in treament for: *Saltar poisoning Weeping Widow The purple cap should serve as a warning to all that this highly toxic mushroom should not be consummed. And yet it holds some mysterious allure for drunken bucks, perhaps taking a shortcut home from the local inn through this glade or that dale. This specimen truly earned its name. The Weeping Widow blooms near bee nests, where natural sugars from the honeycomb infuse the ground. Used in treament for: *Marital Bliss *Pus-in-Boots Loggerhead This specimen has a curious effect upon any who consume it's flesh. The victim will quickly become argumentative and belligerent, attempting to fight any creature that might try and come to their aid. The loggerhead thrives along all cliff edges. Used in treament for: *Cowardice *Croup Doggerel An unremarkable mushroom at first glance, the Doggerel nevertheless possesses many properties of interest to the apothecarist. The Doggerel endures in places never touched by the sun. Used in treament for: *A Roving Eye *A Fickle Heart *Typhys Milky Cap The flesh of this specimen is extremely poisonous, but when pressed and filtered, it produces a tasty fluid, often used in the production of various cheeses. The Milky Cap grows predominantly around graves. Used in treament for: *Pawpox *Vaelian Fever Noggintop The Noggintop, with its texture reminiscent of a rodent's brain, is perhaps the most alluring of all mushrooms. These mushrooms grow in abudance on the ground surrounding tree stumps. Used in treament for: *Shyness *Moor Sickness Chapter 2 - Nocturnal Fungus ' Moonglight's Veld' A small white mushroom with a tall cap, Moonlight's Veld is one of four species native to the region that bloom only at night. This fungus is commonly found growing beneath oak trees. Used in treament for: *Ringtail *Melancholy Midnight Brood This specimen blooms only at night. It's dark cap and stem make the Midnight Brood expecially challenging to collect. The Midnight Brood favours the acidic soils found under and around thorn bushes. Used in treament for: *Lung Rattle *Tattletail Nightrush As its name suggests, the Nightrush only blooms during the hours of darkness. The Nightrush grows exclusively around the trunks of fallen trees. Used in treament for: *Frog Breath *Dizziness *Recurring Dreams Mooncrest These Mooncrest and Nightrush share a genus, and superficially appear to be much alike. However, the Mooncrest is far rare and greatly desired for its healing properties. The Mooncrest prefers the warmth of fires, braziers, torches and so forth. Used in treament for: *Envy *Insomnia *Loose Tongue ru:О_грибах Category:Books